Big Hero 6: The Aftershock
by kitty00980
Summary: The six are dragged to a High School Science Fair (that no one is happy about) but while there Hiro meets a very interesting girl, who has amazing abilities with electricity. Which is good, because they may need her for what's to come.
1. The Science Fair

**A/N** **THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER, PLEASE GO EASY ON ME. **

Hiro Hamada opened the door to his lab and took in the fresh sunlight through the windows. He stretched his arms and back before fully entering the room. It was an early morning in Sanfransokyo, he arrived to the institute early to apply an upgrade to Baymax. That fully chargeable lithium battery system he had told Tadashi about. It had been about a year since his death, although Hiro had his bad times with the memory, he still moves forward knowing that the man responsible was behind bars.

"Ow." Hiro said walking over to Baymax's charger station. The large, marshmallow looking robot quickly inflated and stood in front of the young teenager.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion, what is on the agenda today, Hiro?" Baymax asked,

"Time to install that new battery, which means you my friend, are going to have to undergo surgery. Again." This wouldn't be the first time Hiro had done upgrades to Baymax. Although, some of the operations were a bit…unsuccessful.

"Oh dear." Baymax said, before walking with his wobbly steps to the experiment table, deflating, and shutting down.

"Okay, let's get started. Hopefully this time there won't be any fireballs." Hiro mumbled to himself as he was putting on his working gloves. The operation took well over a few hours, not many problems except for the occasional electric shock here and there. When the transmit was over with Hiro put Baymax back on his charger to warm up the new battery, and added a new topic for his invention list. 'Electrical pass-through gloves'. With nothing else to do for the day while Baymax charged, he decided to get to work on those right away.

"Sure I could use rubber gloves, but the texture would be far too unstable for robotic parts" He spoke to himself. "I could put a no-stick solution on the outsides but that would make the gloves too thick." After a half an hour of searching for the right materials, he decided he would go see the others and come back to the gloves later.

Hiro walked out of his station and took a minute to admire the new halls of the institute. Construction was finished around six months ago, but the building was still so new and efficient. He walked into the commons area to see the rest of the six sitting around a couch, all seemed to be in a conversation about something. Hiro walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Hiro asked.

"Aside from several scientists debating whether or not to add a new radioactive element on the Periodic Table for the national science of atoms association, not much actually." Honey Lemon said way too enthusiastically.

"Okay, anyone else?" Hiro asked again.

"There was actually that news story where blenders started attacking the public at a local dinner party!" Wasabi said with a surprise, everyone stopped and looked at him. "Or maybe that was just in a horror movie I was last week."

"What kind of horror movie would that be?" GoGo said skeptically.

"Attack of the Dinner Party." He answered.

"Anyone else, anything?" Hiro said again getting annoyed.

"Last week I was riding so fast on my moped, I swallowed a bug!" Fred said excitedly. Everyone quickly got silent. "Too much information, I know." He said looking down.

"Morning, students." A short lady with glasses and brown hair up in a bun said.

"Morning Mrs. Gorman." Everyone said, Mrs. Gorman was a new teacher at the institute. She was rather nice and most of the students who had her class enjoyed her them.

"I can see that everyone is just booming with excitement today." Gesturing to the lazy expressions everyone had. "Well I hope you are all coming to the local Sanfransokyo Grade Science Fair."

"Why would we go to that? It's just a bunch of kids running around with laser guns all hyped up on energy drinks." GoGo said leaning back in her spot on the couch.

"Support," Mrs. Gorman said, "Those young people who take interest in our profession could be the future of our institute." She said pulling the pencil out of her hair and examining her clipboard. "Over 50 students qualified for the fair." By 'qualified' she meant forced into it. "It's our job to ensure that each student gets equal support.

Everyone sighed, the fair would morally contain a bunch of young high school students showing off their planetary stations. No one wanted to go.

"Moap all you want, I want you guys to go. It's tomorrow night at the Sanfransokyo High School. I'll be expecting you all to be there." She said as she walked away. "Oh and, feel free to bring some of your own experiments, just to you know, to raise their hopes."

"Look there is NO way I am bringing my laser induced plasma to a high school! Those kids are vicious, malicious monsters!" Wasabi yelled, Hiro looked at him sternly. "Well, most of them are."

"Oh come on guys, this could be fun! I personally can't wait to show all those young chemists the beauty of chemistry!" Honey Lemon said.

"Well, since I'm not a student, I think I'll be spending my Friday night watching TV and eating three day old pizza." Fred gloated. The girls looked at him with disgust.

"I don't think so, you're coming too." GoGo said sternly, getting up and standing over Fred.

"But…But"

"No way mister, if we're getting dragged into this, so are you!"

"Okay! Okay, fine. Please don't kill me!" Fred said covering his face.

'Always works' GoGo thought to herself.

Baymax soon finished charging with his new battery and Hiro was back in his office by the time it was done. Baymax inflated once again.

"How do you feel buddy?" Hiro asked.

"My battery appears to be functioning correctly, I feel no power complications."

"Good, then you'll be okay to come to the local Science Fair tomorrow."

"Will there be other robots there as well?"

"Maybe, but I can assure you that none will be as good as you."

"You seem to have a lack of emotion when talking about the fair, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I just don't really want to go. But Mrs. Gorman says it will help with the presenters, what else am I supposed to do?"

Hiro later went home and ate dinner at the café with Aunt Cass. The next day went by fast and soon he was outside of the high school with the six, Baymax's station in hand.

"Well, everyone ready?" He asked.

"AH! I can't wait!" Honey Lemon said clutching her chemist set.

"Let's just get this over with." GoGo said carrying her disks. They all entered the building. After a few twists and turns of hallways they were in the gymnasium and started going around to the stations. The fair was like any other science fair, and was as expected, lots of planetariums. Honey had a fabulous time running around talking to the young chemists who really couldn't care less about what she was saying. GoGo was showing the small group of random students her magnetic disks. Wasabi was busy stopping stupid kids from sticking their fingers in the plasma. Fred was mingling with the school mascot, a large tiger who looked like he didn't want to be here anymore than the others did.

Hiro mostly kept to himself, he was surprised. Not many kids were working with a robot presentation. Well, there was this one kid who had made a water bottle with stick arms and laser pointed eyes, but, Hiro didn't really think that one counted. Baymax walked by his side the entire time and he constantly had to stop him from scanning random kids and telling them too much information than they needed to know about their developing bodies.

One little kid came up to Baymax and started poking at him with a pencil. Hiro warned him to stop, but being what appeared to be a second grader, he didn't. Causing Hiro to run away quickly, dragging Baymax with him. Unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a girl carrying a box full of parts. Friction took over, the girl was thrown into Baymax's soft belly and bounced at full speed back into Hiro, who thankfully caught her. He took this time to examine who this poor girl was.

She looked around his age, maybe 14 or 15. She had brown hair, with a small shade of blonde, it was tied back into a zig-zaggy looking braid in the back. Her short bangs were side swept to her left, framing her face. She had large hazel-blue eyes and long dark eyelashes, with a small nose and pink lips. After all of Hero's examinations he finally realized that he was _holding_ her, and lifted her to her feet.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going a-and I-I" Hiro gasped.

"N-No I'm sorry, I'm really clumsy and you and your ha-ha," She laughed nervously."Yeah."

"Oh no!" She gasped suddenly, Hiro looked around and noticed that during their collision, the materials in the box that she was carrying were strewn out across the floor.

"Here let me help you." Hiro said getting down and picking up the pieces.

"Oh thank you." She said, he noticed that she was about to start as well, but instead she let out a terrified shriek. The next thing he heard was…

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Hiro quickly jumped up.

"No no no don't worry, this is Baymax. He's a…" Hiro struggled to find his words, still nervous from what had just happened. "robot doctor."

"Oh" Was all the girl could say.

"Scanning complete, neither of you have sustained injuries, but Hiro's blood pressure appears to be rising. The cause may be an extreme spike in emotion, such as nervousness, or embarrassment."

"Baymax shut up!" Hiro whispered loudly.

"Um, I've never seen you here before, are you not from here?" The girl asked.

"Oh, um, *cough* well see I'm actually from the Sanfransokyo Institute of Technology, just visiting." She lit up at hearing this.

"The Institute of Technology?! Oh I dream of going there! Wait, the professors are HERE? NOW?"

"Yeah, they're right over there." Hiro gestured to the corner of the gym.

"I can't believe it! Ha-ha! So, um, I never got your name."

"Oh, my name's Hiro, Hiro Hamada."

"Ah, Hiro. My name is-" she was interrupted by the overhead speaker.

"_Mika Striker, Mika Striker to the stage_" She gasped.

"That's me, oh gosh that's me!" She scrambled to pack up all the rest of her materials. "I gotta go, hopefully we can talk again." She said as she ran off.

"Bye." Hiro waved. Baymax quickly scanned Hiro again. He was _so_ going to watch her presentation.

"I am detecting a rise in blood pressure again, this may be triggered by emotions such as lust or anxiety." Baymax said, Hiro scowled.

"You never stop talking do you?"

**A/N THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER, WROTE IT LATE AT NIGHT SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR…. :D**


	2. The Presentation

Mika slowly walked onto the makeshift stage, she had _never_ been this nervous before! Not only would she be doing this in front of the entire school, but the professors from the Sanfransokyo Institute of Technology were there. If they liked her presentation enough, maybe it would help her chances of getting in! Not to mention, she didn't want to look stupid in front of that Hiro kid.

"Uh, hi everyone." She said nervously into the microphone. Mumbles came from the crowd. She looked back into the corner and saw the professors, eyeing her. She averted her gaze to the middle of the crowd and saw that large balloon looking robot. Mika took a deep breath.

"How often do you find yourself having to buy new outside products due to lightning? A simple thunderstorm can cause a single home thousands of dollars' worth of damage. Don't you wish there was a way you could direct all lightning away from your home, without the danger of fires?" The crowd stirred again.

"Well fret no more, for I have developed an efficient and safe method for protecting all of your valuables from lightning." She said talking with her hands. "Behold," she said uncovering a sheet from a strange metal-looking thing. "The Selenium Shockwave!" The crowd gasped, the thing was HUGE! It looked like a miniature dome with large metal sticks sticking out of the sides.

"This is guaranteed to direct all of the lightning to one specific spot!" She went on.

"I already have one of those things!" an annoyed parent ranted.

"Well sir you may be referring to an idealistic lightning director, but there is no way to know for certain that those will keep your home safe, they can cause fires and even explosives. But the Selenium Shockwave can direct ALL of the electricity and send it back into the clouds!"

"Yeah right!" someone said.

"Let me show you." She said before pulling the switch to the machine. Electric waves started forming on the metal sticks, before being directed to the long metal rod, and back to the metal sticks. The crowd awed. Even the professors looked amused.

"But that's just the start of it!" Mika went on. "Imagine if you could apply the same variables, but with people! I have developed a material of fabric with the same solution and far less density." She pulled a shirt out of the box and put it on over her purple half - sleeve. "All you would need now is a solution to stop the electricity from getting directly to your skin, and you would simply need a solution that doesn't conduct electricity. Simple, rubber!" Hiro looked at her suspiciously, he had applied the same variables with the gloves yesterday, he only hoped it went better for her than it did for him.

"Most would think rubber would be a sticky, unsuitable substance for clothes. But I have developed a material with the chemical compounds of rubber and the density of a normal cloth. Just put it under the Selenium cover and…" She flicked on the electric waves again, this time angled at _her!_ The crowd looked frightened for her, she could really get hurt! But something amazing happened, the electricity rode through her shirt, and bounced right back to the sticks! The crowd went wild! Even GoGo and Fred cheered for her.

"Thank you everyone!" She said waving and walking off the stage. Hiro was amazed, the process was so flawless! Why hadn't he thought of the rubber solution? She was a genius, she was definitely smart enough to get into the institute. His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"So how did I do?" He turned around to see Mika looking at him with high hopes.

"That was incredible! I couldn't have even thought of that!" Hiro said.

"You really liked it? Do you think the professors liked it too?" Hiro was about to answer when Alistair Krei stepped forward.

"Well, Well, Miss Striker. You seem to have quite an act for this." Krei said.

"Oh-uh-yes! Mr. Krei!" Mika stuttered.

"You know we don't really have that many electricians at the institute," Krei explained. "And due to your grade history," He examined his clipboard. "You are already at a college level gradepoint."

"Yes-yes?!" She encouraged.

"How about you apply for the institute?" Krei said. "I'm sure the Sanfransokyo Institute of Technology would love having you."

"YES-YES-YES-YES OH MY GOSH YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Mika jumped around grabbing Hiro's shoulders and shaking him.

"You can apply tomorrow if you'd like." Krei said handing her the envelope.

She took it and jumped around again, repeating her _I can't believe it_s. Hiro was about to congratulate her before she ran and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. She pulled away still holding his shoulders.

"I can't believe it, by this time tomorrow, we'll be working together ha-ha!" she laughed.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Hiro said back. She was about to say something else but was cut off by the others.

"Congratulations young one! Looks like you'll be our new co-worker!" Honey Lemon said.

"You're presentation…WAS AWESOME!" Wasabi yelled.

"Okay I have to admit, that was pretty cool." GoGo said.

"Thank you all so much!" Mika yelled again.

" You know, now that you are one of us, I have to give you a nickname." Fred explained.

"Really?" Mika asked. "What?"

"Well I was thinking Superawesomegirlwhomakesthingsgoelectric-y" She and the others looked at him funny. "Well it was between that and Aftershock." Fred replied.

"Aftershock," Hiro said looking at Mika. "I like the sound of that." Mika smiled at him.


	3. The Meeting

Hiro walked home after that, rather than get a ride from the others. It was a beautiful night out and he couldn't help but think about the occurred events. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud sounds of cheering coming from an alleyway. Must have been a bot fight.

"Yeah, I used to do those things buddy. I guess I was pretty dumb huh?" He spoke to the portable charger in his hand containing a currently deflated Baymax.

By the time he got home it was late and he found Aunt Cass in the living room doing her normal nightly routine, watching horror movies with Mochi in her arms. She heard him walk in.

"Hey sweetie, how'd it go?" she asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Oh, uh, just great. Yeah, had lots of fun showing those young robot builders the beauty of science." He lied repeating Honey Lemon's previous words.

"Well, dinners on the counter if you want it." Still not looking up.

"Ah, no thanks, I real tired." He said faking a yawn. "Better just get to bed."

"Okay, night." Cass said finally. But Hiro was already up the stairs, the truth was, he had a Big Hero 6 conference to get to. When he got to his room he set Baymax down and got on his computer. All of the six were on there, ready for video chat. He clicked the accept button and they were all on the screen.

"Alright everyone, any crimes?" Hiro asked.

"There was a small break in at the local stop-to-shop but the police already got the guy." GoGo said.

"Other than that nothing new to report." Wasabi said with a solute. '_Finally, a little down time!' _Hiro thought.

"That was a pretty impressive presentation from that Aftershock girl wasn't it?" Honey said.

"Maybe she could help me with that new magma ray I've been working on?" Fred insisted.

"I can think of at least 10 reasons why that's a bad idea." Hiro said. "Besides, I'm sure her first day she'll want to keep to herself."

"Why would she do that?" Wasabi asked.

"Well so far in one night, she did a presentation she had been working really hard on, she got into her dream school, and suddenly a group of random people suddenly want to be her friend. I'm sure she would be feeling better if she was by herself." Hiro replied.

"I don't know Hiro, you two seemed to be getting along pretty well tonight didn't you?" GoGo insisted, smirking.

"I barley know her, we talked for like ten minutes, not even."

"Well if she is gonna be so nervous why don't you spend the day with her?" Wasabi asked.

"I can think of ten reasons why that's a _good_ idea." Fred said.

"Look whatever happens, happens okay? Let's just get through tomorrow and see where that gets us." Hiro said finally before closing the browser, he then realized just how tired he really was. Hazily, he got into bed. Before dozing off he thought of Aftersh – Mika again. If things go well tomorrow, he could finally get a friend his age! Maybe even an expansion to Big Hero 6! No, he was thinking with way to high hopes. He closed his eyes and soon was off to sleep.

**A/N IF YOU GUYS HADN'T NOTICED I CHANGED THE TITLE, THE TITLE WAS ORIGINALY SUPPOST TO BE 'BIG HERO 6.5' BUT THE .5 GOT MESSED UP, SO I JUST CHANGED IT TO 'THE AFTERSHOCK'**

**GLAD YOU GUYS LIKING IT SO FAR! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

** :D**


	4. The New Lab

Hiro woke up around 8, due to his annoying alarm clock. He soon got up and ate breakfast in the café. Then, he was off to the college. He wished he could have a lighter charger for Baymax, it was tiring carrying him around all the time. When he got there, there weren't many people in the main hall. Figures, it _was_ a Saturday. He walked to his lab just in time to see Aftershock walking into the hallway, looking for her new lab. A large box in her hands.

"Hey, Aftershock!" Hiro yelled, but she didn't look up from her paper. "Hello?" He yelled again. She looked up at him.

"Oh hi!" she said. "Sorry, just forgot that was my new nickname."

"No problem, they never gave me a nickname, so I can't say that it'd be easy to remember."

"I didn't know the new building would be this big, it's so beautiful!" she said.

"Yeah, it took me a while to find my way around after they rebuilt it."

"How long have you been going here?" she asked.

"Around a year."

"Oh, so right around the fire?"

"Uh, yeah. I, actually got in the night of the fire." Hiro looked down.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know."

"It's fine." Hiro gathered himself. "So, where's you're lab at?"

"Uh, section 8, room 5." She said.

"Hey, you're right by me!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Great, can you show me there?"

"Sure, follow me." He said before walking with her to the hallway containing several labs. He showed her a lab with a few tables and science sets in it.

"Well, here it is." Hiro said gesturing inside of the room. "It's not much, but after you give it your own personal touch it should be pretty homey."

"Thanks." Aftershock said walking into the room. "So, I can just start working whenever?"

"Yeah, start doing whatever you want." Hiro said smiling. "You should work on that Selenium Shockwave thing. You've got a pretty great invention there."

"Really? Thank you." Aftershock said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"So, I'll be back later if you want." Hiro said backing out of the room. "I'll let you get situated."

"Sure that'd be great!" She said. Hiro was just about to leave when she stopped him. "And Hiro, thank you." He nodded at her and went to his lab. It was a few hours later when Hiro decided it was time for lunch. When he walked out of his lab he remembered Aftershock, should he ask if she wanted to go with him? Would that be too creepy? Gosh, when did he start getting so nervous about girls? He is normally fine around GoGo and Honey Lemon, well, except for the time Honey kissed him on his cheek. But that was just an overly friendly gesture, being Honey Lemon.

Man, when had this happened? Maybe it was because she was his age? Maybe it was because he had never had a girlfriend before? Maybe it was because she was so pretty? He heard giggling coming from the room next to him…wait, it was coming from Aftershock's lab. OH NO, HE SAID THAT OUT LOUD! She must have heard him! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! There was a vent connecting the hallway into her lab! WHY? WHY PUT A VENT IN SUCH A STUPID PLACE?! Hiro ran out of the hallway and into the commons, blushing like a fool. He saw Wasabi and Fred.

"What's up Hiro? Wanna have lunch with us?" Wasabi asked. Hiro just stared blankly in front of him, still blushing from the incident.

"Uh oh, I've seen this look before. Spit it out, what'd you do?" Hiro continued staring blankly. He was quickly snapped out of it by the sound of oncoming footsteps. He turned around, it was Aftershock.

**A/N SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR CHAPTERS, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH BAND AND WINTERGUARD. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, LITTLE BIT OF A CLIFFHANGER…HEHE. WILL UPDATE VERY SOON! MAYBE EVEN TONIGHT? WE'LL SEE. LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK, I LOVE READING THEM!**

** :D**


	5. The Stranger

"Hi everyone, Wasabi, Fred, *cough* Hiro." Aftershock said with the largest grin on her face. Hiro just wished the floor would open up and swallow him. What should he do? What should he say? Should he just pretend that the incident never happened? Yeah, he'll do that!

"Uh-hi Aftershock," Hiro said waving slightly. "How's your new lab coming along?"

"Well its coming," Aftershock replied. "I love it when you can just have your own space, no one to tell you no, you know?"

"Yeah, totally, um so do you want to sit with us?" Hiro asked.

"Sure, but you might want to wear some protective layers when working with robots, I think the radioactive chemicals got to your face." She said walking to the table with another large grin.

Another few hours went by as Hiro was in his lab working with Baymax, then his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the strange number and reluctantly accepted the call.

"Hello?" He asked suspiciously. It was another few seconds before someone answered.

"Come to Sterling corner tonight at midnight." A strange voice said. "Come alone." Then the call dropped.

"What?" Hiro asked to himself.

"Is there a problem, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"Uh, I don't know for sure, someone told me to come to Sterling Corner tonight. That's all the way downtown. They said to come alone."

"I am sensing danger, are you sure you would like to go?"

"Well, I need to see what this is about first. You'll come with me though, just in case. I'm sure it's just another one of Fred's stupid pranks." Hiro finished before continuing with his work. That night he snuck out of his room with Baymax and took the alleyways to Sterling Corner. When he got there, he entered an alleyway directly south from the sign.

"Hello? Fred? Is that you again? You know I am getting tired of your pranks, especially this late at night. I mean, what if Aunt Cass saw me leave you could get me in big-"Hiro stopped when he saw a large figure of a man standing about ten feet from him. He started to get nervous.

"Hello?" He asked, the figure said nothing.

"Hiro, your blood pressure is rising again, I believe it would be best if we leave." Baymax said looking at Hiro.

"You're not going anywhere." The figure said, he started taking slow steps towards the pair. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. But you have something I want." The man said speaking with what Hiro could guess was an Australian accent. His face was still dark from the shadows.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked taking a few steps back.

"I want him." The man said lifting his hand and pointing it at Baymax.

"What, Baymax? Why?" Hiro said looking at Baymax.

"Well, a robot doctor? Who wouldn't pay millions for such a thing? I heard about your invention soon after his death." Hiro stopped, he knew he was talking about Tadashi.

"How do you know who I am?" Hiro asked with anger in his tone.

"Not important, what is important is that you give him to me right away. Or would you like me to take him from you?"

"This doesn't make any sense! You're not getting Baymax!" Hiro yelled.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do it the hard way." Hiro began to run dragging Baymax out of the alleyway, but before they could, a large dumpster somehow made its way in front of the opening. Blocking the exit.

"What?" Hiro whispered, turning to look at the shadowed figure. He almost looked like he was controlling the metal object with his hand, which was stretched out in the direction of the dumpster. 'How'? Was all Hiro could think, before quickly jumping over the object and dragging Baymax all the way home.

"Just wait kid, better be prepared for what's to come."

As soon as Hiro got home, he immediately called for an emergency Big Hero 6 conference call, waking the others. Soon they appeared on the screen, hair tattered and eyes droopy.

"This better be important Hiro!" GoGo groaned.

"It is, today I got a call from a strange number telling me to go to Sterling Corner at midnight, so I thought it was just another one of Fred's stupid pranks so I went with Baymax. But when I got there, there was a guy telling me that he wanted Baymax to sell, or something. So I said no and began to run away but then a dumpster flew at us and I think the guy was controlling it some way or another and we ran off." Hiro said very fast and was out of breath by the end. The six tried their best to keep track.

"Strange guys and moving dumpsters? I think someone's fibbing." Wasabi said crossing his arms.

"It's true, he said he wanted Baymax. And he knew who Tadashi was." Hiro said, shocking everyone.

"You said, moving dumpsters?" Honey asked. Hiro nodded.

"How is that even possible?" Hiro asked.

"Was the dumpster made of metal?" She asked.

"Uh-yes, as most dumpsters are." Hiro responded sarcastically.

"I think I know what happened." She went on.

"Yeah, aliens are invading the earth and are using telekinesis to move dumpsters!" Fred said. Honey sighed.

"No, he was using a magnetically charged combustion." Honey said finally.

"That would make sense." GoGo said. "The same principle applies in my disks!"

"But the object wasn't being pulled _towards_ the source, it was just being pulled." Hiro explained.

"Well, technically if the current is strong enough, the force can be applied in both directions and just cause the object to move. He must have had a strong current charge in a pair of gloves or something." Honey said.

"I don't think we've seen the last of this guy, is there anything we can do to stop this?" Hiro asked.

"Magnetic currents are taken place when microscopic electric currents are formed finding the nearest metal object, all we need to do is find something that can…absorb that electricity" GoGo said, the groups eyes getting wide.

Aftershock's invention.


	6. The Reveal

Of course! The shockwave was just what they needed, it would absorb the electricity in the air and the magnetic system would stop!

"It's perfect!" Honey started. "All we need it that invention and it'll be full proof!"

"Yeah, but she's just not gonna give it to us." Hiro said.

"She'll wonder what we need it for, and then we'll have to tell her about the six!" Wasabi yelped.

"Look, we're not telling anyone anything." GoGo said. "We don't know this girl well enough, she could be working with this guy for all we know!"

"She's not." Hiro said all to seriously making everyone go silent. "Look I know we just met her, but she could be of use."

"But Hiro, we can't just add a new member to the six. Then Big Hero 6 will become Big Hiro….7!" Fred announced.

"Look what choice do we have, we need her invention!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Hiro we don't even know if this guy is for real. What if it's just some dumb kids playing a prank on the science nerds?" Wasabi asked. "I mean the dumpster could have just been pulled by a string or something." Hiro stopped to think. What if Wasabi was right? What if it _was_ nothing?

"Do we really want to take that chance?" Hiro said. The group thought silently. "Let's take a vote, all those who think we should let her in, raise your hand now." Hiro, Honey, and a reluctant Fred raised their hands. Wasabi and GoGo sighed, before raising their hands with the others. "Then it's settled, she's in."

"But Hiro, how do you know she'll even want to join. What if she thinks we're crazy?" Wasabi asked. Hiro stopped, he hadn't thought about that.

"Well, let's just see how it goes." Hiro replied.

"You always say that." GoGo said, before Hiro closed the browser.

"Well bud, looks like we're a go for Big Hiro 7." Hiro spoke to Baymax.

"But Hiro, will this improve our chances of defeat?" Baymax asked.

"I have a good feeling it will, but first, we need to tell her."

The next day when he got to his lab, he thought hard about how to tell Aftershock. How do you tell someone you want them to be a part of a superhero team of nerds to stop a magnetically charged maniac? Eventually he devised a plan.

He walked up to her lab door, and reluctantly knocked. She opened a few seconds later.

"Hey Hiro." She said. "How's it going?"

"Oh, uh, great! But I was just wondering what you were working on."

"Oh! Come in I'll show you!" she said pulling him into the room. It revealed a full suit of metallic looking clothing. "I finally finished the model. Now, if people have to work in dangerous storms, there is no way of them getting hurt by lightning."

"Wow, that's amazing! I bet you'll go really far with this invention." Hiro replied.

"Thanks, uh, anything else?" She asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I've been working on this new material for working on robot parts, because I'm always electrocuting myself. And I was hoping that you could help me with it." Hiro said, stuttering in places.

"Oh uh," Aftershock looked shy. "Sounds like a plan, so where do you want to meet?"

"Actually, Fred has this amazing lab at his house. Lots of parts and equipment, a lot fancier than here. Wanna meet there?"

"Sure, just tell me where to go." Hiro struggled to pull a small piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Here's the address, it's a pretty big house. You'll know it when you see it."

"Thanks, what time should I be there?"

"Is seven okay?"

"Yeah sure! Sounds great!" she said, slightly blushing.

"So I'll see you there?" Hiro asked stepping out of the room.

"Absolutely!" she said finally.

"Whoa." Aftershock said standing outside of Fred's doorway, her voice echoing in the large doorframe. "Hiro said it was big, he never said how big." She knocked on the door, a guy dressed in a black and white suit answered it.

"Hello madam." The elegant man said.

"Oh, uh, hello!" Aftershock said cheerfully. "I'm here to see Hiro."

"Ah, yes. They are in the backyard, go all the way down the hall and there will be a large silver door."

"Uh, thanks." She said walking in, before she could, the man held out his fist. She looked at him confused, okay, a fist bump, she thought. Before reluctantly hitting his fist and walking inside down the hall. Man, this place was HUGE! Who knew Fred was so rich, FRED! She got to the doors and slowly cracked them open.

"Hello?" she said as she peeked into the lit up backyard. "Hiro, Fred? Is anyone there?" she asked walking outside fully. Without her noticing, a large, robot creature wearing a big red suit of armor stepped in front of the door, slamming it shut. She jumped around and shrieked at the sight.

"Baymax!?" she yelled.

"Hello I am Baymax." He said, holding up an arm to wave.

"Aftershock?" a voice said from behind the shadow of a pillar.

"Hiro?" she asked, panting heavily.

"Look, you have to calm down. Nothing's going to happen."

"Hiro, what it going on?!"

"Okay, just, don't freak out." Hiro said, Aftershock stopped. Hiro walked out in a suit of armor like Baymax's, but his was purple and red.

"Hiro?" She asked backing up slowly. She ran into something hard, and tall, she looked up to see a huge, monster-looking thing staring down at her.

"Hi." It said much like Fred's voice. Aftershock SCREAMED and ran into the center of the yard.

"See, I told you she would freak out!" GoGo and Honey stepped out in their armor as well. Making Aftershock even more confused than she already was.

"Don't worry," She turned around again to see Wasabi with large glowing beams coming out of his arms. "Everything's under control." He said smiling, but she just screamed again.

"HIRO HAMADA YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON _**NOW!**_" She _screamed _at the top of her lungs. Hiro stepped out in front of everyone.

"Don't worry," Hiro said.

"It's a little late for that!" she said.

"Look, you've heard about that group of mysterious people on the news, I'm sure. The ones who stop crime, help people, and stopped Callaghan, right?" Hiro asked. She looked around before nodding. "We're those people!" she stopped.

"We help the people of Sanfransokyo Aftershock, we're not dangerous I promise!" Honey Lemon pleaded.

"W-what does this have to do with me?" she stuttered.

"Look," Hiro stepped closer to her. "A man has threatened Baymax." He started. "He's using magnetic energy to control the objects around him and he's using it as a defense. The only way to stop him is to find his defenses weakness. And that's" She stopped him.

"Electricity."

"Yes, we need your invention, Aftershock." She looked up at him. "We need you." She looked at him one final time, before turning and running to the door, pushing Baymax out of the way, and exiting.

_Well what should he do now?_

**A/N OKAY, THAT'S IT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M HAVING MY FRIEND (WHO IS AN AMAZING ARTIST) DRAW A PICTURE OF AFTERSHOCK SO YOU GUYS CAN SEE HER. ONCE AGAIN, LEAVE A REVIEW! THEY'RE MY FAVORITE PART. HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!**

**:D**


	7. The Flight

"What now?" Honey Lemon asked. Hiro thought, within a few seconds he came to a conclusion. He didn't want to do it, but it was all he could think to do with the time provided.

Aftershock ran out of the mansion at full speed, she didn't want to look back. She ran about a block or two before stopping to catch her breath, looking towards the direction she came from. Nothing was there, but within a few seconds she heard a faint sound of something…almost like a truck engine. She looked all around her, but couldn't see anything. Then suddenly, she became all too aware where the noise was coming from, slowly she looked up. Only seeing a large robot in red armor flying right towards her. She shrieked and held her arms in front of her, in a lousy attempt to defend herself. Before the ground was all too far away from her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all she could get out desperately clutching onto the robots arm, that had swept her off the ground. Aftershock buried her face into the source of protection, closing her eyes. She felt herself getting higher and higher off of the ground. Then suddenly, everything stopped. The wind had stopped rapidly blowing against her body. And she was dropped onto a hard surface. Finally opening her eyes, she observed her surroundings, relieved she was on the ground…or was she. Aftershock stopped, her eyes snapped open bigger than ever before, slowly looking up from the ground. She screamed loud enough to burst someone's eardrums all the way across the world.

She was on the very top of the Sanfransokyo Bridge.

"Aftershock!" She heard Hiro's voice call out from behind her.

"Hiro! Get me down!" Aftershock scrambled around trying to get away from any ledges.

"Please just listen to me!" Hiro pleaded.

"Listen to you! You just kidnapped me!"

"I-I know," Hiro stuttered. "But we really need you! Please Aftershock you have to help us!" Hiro yelled over the wind.

"Why should I?" She yelled back.

"All you want is to help people! I know that! And that's exactly what you'd be doing! Baymax can help save millions of people, but that will all change if you don't help us protect him.

Those last words rang in Aftershock's head.

"Not to mention, I'm your only way down." Hiro said as he motioned to the ocean below them. Aftershock hesitated for a moment before very steadily standing, and walking towards the pair. She looked at Hiro with mixed emotions in her eyes. Fear, sympathy, suspicion, guilt for running off. Hiro held out his hand for her. At first she was frightened, but she very slowly grabbed it.

"You can trust me." Was all he said, before pulling her up onto Baymax's back and hooking a part of his armor around her waist, so she wouldn't fall. He put his arm around her before ordering Baymax upwards. As he rose, Aftershock held onto his torso even tighter, frantically looking all around her. Then suddenly, Baymax was off, in full speed towards the illuminated city. She desperately held on to Hiro, burring her face into his shoulder. He held her tighter, trying his best to calm her down. Soon they were above the large skyscrapers of the city. Aftershock opened her eyes, reluctantly looking around at all of the buildings. Oh.

It wasn't all that bad, if fact…it was kind of beautiful. She stretched her head up to get a better view of the endless city. Wow, it was _really_ beautiful. A smile started forming on her lips as she laughed into the wind, enjoying every second of this amazing scenery.

Hiro was enjoying it too, seeing her happy like this. Calm, loving where she was, he quickly disregarded every suspicious thought of this plan. It was going rather well. Man, the way her eyes were illuminated from the city lights, were sparkling like stars. Her laughs sounded like a beautiful choir of angels. Was that too cheesy? He didn't care. He pulled her closer to him with his arm that was draped around her shoulder. She looked at him lovingly, smiling the sweetest of smiles. He returned the gesture. The girl looked back at the view, and for the next few minutes before they finally landed, Hiro couldn't be happier.

When they did land, they landed not too far from where he had picked her up. Hiro got down first, before helping Aftershock. She nearly fell when she landed, but Hiro caught her, like she knew he would. Both laughed happily.

"You know I never knew you were like this Hiro, confident, caring, here I was thinking all you thought about were robots." He looked at her with an annoyed smile. "But I was wrong."

"You know you're a little surprising yourself, I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream that loud before, even Wasabi." They both laughed before she playfully punched him in the shoulder. They both smiled and stared at each other before Hiro decided it was getting awkward. "So, you're in?"

Still smiling, she replied. "Ha, of course I am." She said sweetly.

"Well, first thing's first. You're gonna need a suit of armor." She looked at him with a confused smirk. "Hey, you need to stay protected in battle."

"Battle? What is this a war movie?" she said jokingly.

"Close, so you wanna start tomorrow?" he asked.

"Only if you promise not to abduct me again." Aftershock said sarcastically.

"I'll try not to." Hiro said grinning, before they parted ways to go home, Hiro still thinking of the events that just occurred.

"So, what are you doing again?" Aftershock asked.

"Instead of measuring every single inch of you, I'm using a 3D scanner to tell me all of your measurements for me. Then I'll calculate them into the computer to make your armor." Hiro responded holding the scanner.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She said sarcastically. After a few hours of planning and building, it was ready. A full scale model of the suit was displayed in front of her.

"So, how does it look?" Hiro asked skeptically. She looked at the outfit in front of her with large eyes.

"I love it." She whispered. Hiro hopefully looked up at her. "Hiro, it's incredible!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go put it on!" Hiro said smiling and gesturing to the other room, she quickly grabbed the armor and dashed out of the room. Hiro waited for a few minutes just messing around with the leftover tools on the workbench. He heard footsteps coming from behind him, he turned around, his eyes getting wide.

Aftershock slowly walked into the room, one hand grabbing her opposite bicep in nervousness. Her entire outfit was aligned pretty much like Honey Lemon's, but a little different. Her black boots came up to her lower knees. Under those were black leggings leading up to dark purple shorts and her also dark purple torso armor, her black long-sleeves went down to her black gloves. Her helmet was also a dark shade of purple with the glass shield outlining her face. Her braid ran down her back.

"Well, how ridiculous do I look?" she asked. Hiro didn't reply, he just simply stared at her, he had never thought he would see her like this, it was so not-Aftershock. "Hiro?" her voice snapped him out of it.

"Uh, *cough* it looks great!" she smiled at this. "Here, let me show you what it can do." He walked over to her. "See this?" he pointed to a knob on the very side of her helmet. "This is what charges your electricity through your suit. And the inside is coated with your rubber inline, so it's safe to turn on. Go ahead." She reluctantly reached for the switch and turned it on. She looked down at herself, electric waves were pulsing through the outside of her armor, leading to her fingertips. She held her hand up to get a closer look, when she moved her fingers apart from each other, little white currents would form in-between them.

"Wow." Was all she could say. "I love it!" she yelled about to jump into Hiro's arms.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa!" she stopped, "The currents." He reminded her.

"Oh," she said laughing and turning off the electricity waves, "Sorry, I just forgot."

"And one last thing," Hiro said bending down to her boot, pointing to a particular spot that bulged out from the others. "This compartment contains the Selenium Shockwave rod, just in case you ever need it."

"Hiro this is amazing," she looked at him lovingly, "Thank you." Now, she hugged him. Yes, she was ready to begin the real training.

**A/N SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT OF CHAPTERS! HAD A FULL DAY OF WINTERGUARD YESTERDAY, AS SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO TELL, THE FLIGHT SCENE WAS PRIMARILY BASED OFF OF THE ROMANTIC FLIGHT SCENE IN 'HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON' MY FAVORITE MOVIE! WILL BE UPDATED SOON! REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW, I LOVE EM'**

**:D**


	8. The Training Session

The two walked into the backyard of Fred's house, where the other six met them.

"Wow, nice suit Sparky." GoGo said.

"Ready to start training?" Wasabi asked.

"Well ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

"Okay, so you need to learn how to be prepared in case something goes wrong, so your fight skills will be important." Hiro explained.

"As long as you know your left from your right, and know how to throw a punch, I think you'll do fine." GoGo replied.

"Although, violence is not always the answer," Honey started. "It is still important to keep calm in a situation." Aftershock listened.

"Okay so let's start with a few practice runs." Hiro said putting on the last of his armor. "Hit me as hard as you can."

"But Hiro, you don't-" she started.

"Don't worry, I'm wearing armor, I shouldn't hurt. You can trust me right?" she looked at him suspiciously. "Don't answer that." He said.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Aftershock said, she backed up a few steps, before stepping forward and _ramming_ her fist square into Hiro's chest. He was wearing 2 layers of solid armor, and protective gear under that, but he _still_ got the wind knocked out of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He pretended not to be phased.

"Yeah, totally great!" He said, his voice raspy from lack of breath. "Let's try again, the face. As hard as you can." He said getting his helmet adjusted. There was no way she could break through that helmet.

"Hiro look-"

"Go on." He said back. She shrugged her shoulders, before getting back into her stance, and swinging her fist, full force, into his face. That was it. When Hiro woke up it was dark outside. He could faintly see the outlines of people standing around him.

"Look, he's coming to." He heard Fred say. Hiro groaned.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"HA, I'll tell you what happened." GoGo started smirking. "Sparky broke your helmet."

"W-what?" GoGo held up his still intact, but shattered helmet.

"H-how is that even?" Hiro asked.

"Ha, I guess you underestimated that girl, chick can throw a heck of a punch." Fred replied.

"Uh," he heard someone say. "Sorry Hiro." Aftershock said as she came into view.

"No,no, don't worry about it," Hiro said getting up. "So what's next?"

They brought Aftershock to a clearing in the backyard.

"So, GoGo will show you how to use your reflexes to your advantage." Hiro said.

"Come on Sparky, let's get started." GoGo said. Aftershock followed her to the center. "Now, show me your stance." Aftershock obeyed. "Now I'll teach you how to…THINK FAST!" GoGo threw a punch that Aftershock quickly dogged, then GoGo kicked up to her head, but something strange happened. Aftershock was expecting it and caught her foot, GoGo stumbled. Aftershock moved it up so GoGo had to fall to the ground. GoGo was starting to get angry, 'so it's gonna be like that?' she thought. GoGo went after her with all of her might, punches here and kicks there, and the young girl dogged _every_ one of them! Eventually GoGo was on the ground and out of breath. Aftershock looked back at the others, who had eyes as wide as saucers. _How could she beat GoGo? GoGo? Of all people._ They were thinking. Aftershock said one thing before walking back over to the house.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I've been taking Karate since I was five." Then she walked back into the mansion.

"Training's over." Hiro said.

**A/N SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I'M IN FINALS PEOPLE! HOPE TO UPDATE BEFORE THE WEEKEND, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AFTERSHOCK'S TURING OUT TO BE PRETTY COOL RIGHT? BYE!**

**:D**


	9. The Heist

After training, the team went into Fred's room. Aftershock had a hard time believing that someone like Fred could own something so amazing.

"So, uh, I really like your room Fred." Aftershock lied through her teeth. There were so many comic characters and super heroes that it looked like it could be a room in comic-con.

"Yeah, I kinda like to collect." Fred said proudly.

"I can see that." She replied. "So you never told me what your little team of super heroes is called."

"Oh, well, we call ourselves Big Hero 6, but now that you're here, I guess we're Big Hero 7." Hiro replied.

"Ah, I see." Aftershock said. "So-" Honey cut her off.

"Guys! There was just a break in at Amber's Jewelry Store! The guy got away." She said looking at her phone.

"Alright, let's get moving. Aftershock, ready for your first mission?" Hiro asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied. They got to the scene in record time, when they got there, there were already dozens of cops on the case, but no one knew where the guy was. The First they searched the nearby alleyways and abandoned buildings, but he was nowhere to be found. The only other place was the harbor, which was on the other side of nearby apartment buildings.

"Alright, he may be on the other side of those complexes." Hiro spoke, while he did, Aftershock heard a noise coming from the fire exit above them. She very slightly got a glimpse of someone running to the top.

"Guys! He's up there!" she said just loud enough for the other six to hear her.

"Let's move!" Hiro yelled. They carefully moved into the building, making their way to the top where the guy was cornered. Hiro and Baymax were the first to the top, they looked around a corner to see the guy standing there admiring the sack full of jewels.

"You're all mine now." He spoke. "Those dumb police think they could stop me, haha, fools."

"You know, you're standing here-" a voice caught him off guard. "looking at a sack of stolen jewels with dozens of police after you, with nowhere to go but down, and the police are the fools?" Hiro said stepping out with Baymax. The man tried to run down the stairs, but GoGo blocked his way. When he looked around, all of the seven where standing around all of the exits. He was backed against a window.

"So, your only choice now is to give back the sack, turn yourself in, and go to jail for the rest of your life." Hiro said.

"Oh really, am I?" The man said, before breaking the window that was next to him that led down to the deep waters in the harbor. "I'm thinking I take my jewels, jump into the harbor, and become rich."

"A fifty foot drop, you'll be dead!" Wasabi explained.

"I'm a good swimmer!" The dumb man argued.

"Wait, wait, wait guys." Aftershock said stepping out. "The man obviously needs the money, I mean, why else would he be doing something so extreme. I say we let him go."

"Aftershock?" Hiro asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"See, this girl gets it!" the man said motioning to Aftershock.

"Aftershock, what are you doing?" Hiro asked getting angry, how could she betray them?

"Look, I can see you have a lot on your mind, with the entire Sanfransokyo police force pestering you, so what do you say we let you go?" she asked.

"I like your attitude." The man said back.

"And I promise, we will never bother you again, let's shake on it." Aftershock said holding out her hand, and slowly, reaching up the turn the little knob on her helmet. OH! Now Hiro got it.

"Now here's a girl who knows right from wrong." The man finally said, before grabbing her hand. He looked as if he had been struck by lightning, up in the air, spazzing out, still grabbing Aftershock's hand. She threw him onto the floor in front of her.

"Let's get him to the police." Honey said, while Baymax picked up the, still spazzing out man.

"You really had me going there." Hiro said walking over to Aftershock.

"Pretty convincing right?" she said back.

"Just promise that next time, you'll tell us before you almost betray us." He said back. She laughed.

"I'll make a note."

**A/N SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF FAST PACED, MY DOGS RAN AWAY YESTERDAY AND I HAVE BEEN UPSET. BUT A PROMISE IS A PROMISE. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:D**


	10. The Shock

Despite how unusual that evening was, everything was perfectly normal for the next few days. Hiro was on high alert for the guy that he had talked to a week ago, no phone calls or random notes, everything was perfectly normal. That worried Hiro. He was in his lab with Baymax working on some new inventions.

"Hey Baymax, what time am I supposed to be here tomorrow again?" Hiro asked.

"7:30 for a scheduled tech meeting." Baymax replied. Hiro groaned, he hated those meetings, they were always so boring.

"Alright, let's do the test to make sure you're still functioning properly." Hiro also hated this time of the day. Every day, he had to continuously find some small was to hurt himself just so Baymax would respond. He picked up a small needle, and punctured a spot on his finger.

"Ow!" Hiro yelled, noticing the blood that was oozing out of it.

"Scanning complete," Baymax started. "You have sustained a small puncture wound on your left index finger, requirements are, anti-bacterial spray." Baymax sprayed the wound from a pocket on his hand, making Hiro jump in pain. "And a bandage." Baymax displayed a bandage and put it on Hiro's finger. "Here, have a lollipop." He handed Hiro an orange lollipop.

"Thanks Baymax, I am satisfied with my care." Hiro said putting it in his mouth. Baymax walked over to his charger station and deflated. Hiro went back to working on his inventions when he heard a knock on his door, when he opened it, Aftershock was standing there looking exited.

"Hiro, are you doing anything tonight?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh, no why?"

"I need to show you something! It's really cool! Meet me at the junkyard after it gets dark!" She said before running off. Why did she want him to go to the junkyard? Hiro was confused, but he obeyed his orders. When it got dark he walked to the junkyard, it wasn't very far from the institute, but instead of carrying Baymax's charger station all the way, he left it in his lab for tomorrow morning. When he arrived he came to an area that was well lit up with old abandoned neon signs and old cars.

"Hello, Aftershock?" Hiro asked loudly. Her voice startled him.

"Hiro, you made it!" Aftershock exclaimed when she came into view, she was wearing her dark purple armor. "I was afraid you couldn't come."

"Of course I came, but, what did I come for? You ran away so fast I couldn't ask you." Hiro asked.

"I need to show you something," she said flicking the knob on her helmet to turn on the electric waves. "Watch this." She walked up to a neon sign and slowly put her hand on the pole that was connecting it to the ground. The neon light started to flicker on and off, before going into a huge power surge and flashing on and off like a disco ball. Wow, it looked kinda cool.

"That's just the beginning, watch this." She took her hand off of the pole and walked over to a wiring system that was the main power source for all of the lights. She again, put her hand on the metal box that was covering the wires…

Every single neon light that was in the dome, was flashing with dimness and brightness, all in different patterns. Aftershock reached for her helmet and turned the knob even farther, that was changing the electrical patterns that went to the chemical combustion, so all of the lights were flashing different colors now. Hiro was amazed, he had no idea how many things she was capable of doing, this was awesome!

Aftershock turned the knob on her helmet to full extent and all, all of the light busted into a series of sparks and flurries surrounding the pair, then, it went dark. Aftershock turned off her electric waves and walked over to Hiro.

"Isn't it incredible?!" she asked all exited.

"I had, no idea." Was all he could say.

"Oh, and look." Aftershock walked over to an old car, held her fist up to it, and pressed a small button on her glove. Two strings with wiring popped out of her fist and stuck to the car. Its lights and horn started to flash on and off with the power, before she turned it off and retracted it.

"I built in a Taser, enough electricity to power a house! That guy won't stand a chance against us!" She yelled with excitement.

"Aftershock, this is amazing! I don't know how you do it." Hiro exclaimed.

"We can do anything we put our minds to, Hiro" she said with a smile. She got changed back into her normal outfit and they both walked back to the small pond outside of the institute. They were standing on the same platform that Hiro and Tadashi were standing on before the fire. It brought back memories that Hiro didn't really like but he kept it to himself.

"Wow," Aftershock started, "These have been, I think, the best few days of my life." Hiro chuckled.

"Seriously?" Hiro asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, so far my life has been all, grades, bullies, and science-" Hiro cut her off.

"Wait, bullies, you were bullied?" Hiro asked.

"All the time, they always made fun of me because I was so smart. I tried to fit in, but, I was never accepted. That's why I was so excited when I got into this school." She gestured to the institute, lit up in front of them in the night.

"I find that hard to believe. You're amazing, why wouldn't anyone want to be your friend?" Hiro asked.

"Really?" She replied.

"Of course, if they can't see how awesome you really are, forget them, they don't know what they're missing, Aftershock." She smiled at him.

"Please Hiro, call me Mika." She said. He chuckled

"Well they don't know what they're missing Mika." She smiled again. Then continued to stare at the institute, Hiro did so also, then he felt a rush of confidence. He slowly, started to stretch his arm around her, without her noticing of course. But she was too smart for that, she knew exactly what he was doing, but decided to pretend she didn't. Before Hiro could accomplish his task, Honey Lemon and Fred came running up to them.

"HIRO, AFTERSHOCK!" they both yelled, causing the two to jump. "You need to come with us!" The pair looked at each other worried, before joining the other two and running back to the institute. They ran through the halls until they got to Hiro's lab, Hiro got chills when he walked inside.

Everything was torn to pieces, his desk was flipped, his papers were everywhere, he noticed paint on the walls and looked to see what it said. In blue paint wrote 'I WARNED YOU' Hiro stopped, the man, the man who wanted Baymax. Hiro looked around and almost burst into tears… 

Baymax was gone. 

**A/N CLIFFHANGER? WELL THE GOOD NEWS IS I FOUND MY DOGS! YAY! JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS! WILL UPDATE BEFORE FRIDAY, AFTER THAT I WILL BE GONE FOR TWO DAYS. HOPE YOU ARE LIKING IT SO FAR, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**:D**


	11. The Snap

"Hiro, I'm so-" Aftershock couldn't find the words to speak. Hiro said nothing, he just stared into the spot where Baymax's charger station was. How could he be so stupid? Why did he leave it there? Mrs. Gorman's voice snapped him out of it.

"Mr. Hamada," she started walking into the room. "We're working on getting the security footage now, but it seems he hacked the cameras. No one noticed him enter. Hiro thought for a moment before getting up with all the rage inside of him and nearly sprinting out the door, Fred and Honey caught him.

"GoGo and Wasabi are on it, they managed to find his path." Honey said bending over to look Hiro in the eyes.

"This is all my fault." Hiro said quietly, eyes welling with tears.

"Hiro no," Aftershock said. "I'm sorry, I should've never asked you to leave." Her eyes also starting to water.

"It's no one's fault." Mrs. Gorman said. "We're gonna find him, and Baymax will be okay. Now everyone, let's go back to the commons while security tries to find that tape." Everyone started walking towards the large area, Hiro remained in front of his lab after everyone was gone. This doesn't make any sense, how did that guy get in here without trouble? Hiro soon walked back where everyone else was, they were waiting for him. He sat down on a bench, Aftershock came to sit next to him.

"Hiro, I'm sure everything will be alright." She started.

"I just don't get it, who is this guy, why does he want Baymax so bad? " He asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out, I promise." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. Just then, they heard the front doors burst open, Wasabi and GoGo were running to them, Hiro lit up, Wasabi was holding Baymax.

"We finally caught up to him," Wasabi said out of breath. "That guy can run."

"BAYMAX!" Hiro ran to get the box out of Wasabi's hands. "I can't thank you guys enough!"

"Don't worry about it, that guy was weird though." GoGo said.

"What do you mean weird?" Honey asked.

"Well, we almost lost him in an alleyway, he must have had a full 100 foot head start. But when we got to the alley, Baymax was just sitting on the ground." GoGo replied.

"On the-ground?" Hiro asked himself looking at Baymax.

"Well, at least he's back. Thank goodness." Aftershock said walking over to Hiro.

"We still need to find out who did this." Fred said. "So I can go and rip his head off his body!" Mrs. Gorman walked up to the group again.

"The security cameras won't be traceable until morning, so it's best everyone just goes home and rests." She said.

"Phew, thanks Mrs. Gorman." Hiro said.

"And I'll see you tomorrow morning for the tech meeting, Mr. Hamada." She said before walking off.

That night, Hiro took Baymax home and locked him up in his closet, not the best protection but he was not about to leave him out again. The next morning was normal and he got to the institute about 10 minutes prior to the meeting. As he was walking to his, now cleaned up lab, he saw Mika outside of her lab.

"Hey Mika!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Hi Hiro, exited for the meeting?" she asked.

"Oh, I can hardly contain myself. You?" He asked.

"I'm not going, no need to. I've only been here for a couple of weeks, plus, doesn't sound very fun, at least from what you've told me." She replied.

"Well consider yourself lucky. Hey, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure, what?"

"I need you to make sure Baymax is still functioning correctly after last night. I was running late this morning and didn't have time."

"That's all? No problem."

"Thanks, you remember how to start him?" He asked handing her his case.

"Yup, just say the 'O' word."

"You got it, I better get going, I'll be back in about an hour." Hiro said before running off.

"See ya." Mika said before walking into Hiro's lab. Things weren't clean-clean, but at least they were in order. Good thing, that writing was creepy. She sat Baymax down on the floor in front of her and backed away a few steps. She got ready for him to inflate.

"Ow." She waited for the big, balloon robot to pop up and act all friendly like Hiro had showed her, but nothing happened. "Uh, ow?" she said again, still nothing. "Baymax," she got down on the floor and tapped the box with her finger. "Are you in there?"

She gasped when suddenly the robot inflated at record speed, now looking down on the girl.

"Uh, hi Baymax." She said worried, Baymax didn't look right, this wasn't his usual innuendo. Baymax would always blow up looking nice and huggable, asking if you needed any assistance. But this was not that Baymax. "Are you okay?" she asked standing up in front of him. He continued to stare at her. "Baymax you're scaring me." Still nothing. "Say something!" she yelled.

His eyes flashed red with evil, Mika took several slow steps backwards, what was happening? The next word Baymax said sent shivers up her spine.

"Kill."

Baymax swung his hand at her head, but being Mika, she dodged it. "Baymax what are you doing?!" she exclaimed, dodging more hits from the large robot.

"Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill." Baymax repeated as he tried to knock Mika to the floor. Mika hid under a desk, but Baymax flipped it over like nothing, Mika screamed in fear. She quickly ran out the door and sprinted down the hallway, the robot dead in her tracks.

The meeting was just like any other, Krei standing in front of a podium talking about nothing for an hour. It was in the commons, so everyone had to sit at tables. Instead of sitting with the others in front, he chose to sit in back so no one would see him if he started to fall asleep. Everything was peaceful, until he heard an earsplitting scream, he knew that scream…

"Mika?" He asked raising his head up from the table. Everyone went silent, before Mika appeared running out of a hallway at full speed.

"HIRO HELP, IT'S BAYMAX, HE'S OUT OF CONTROL!" she screamed. Just then, Baymax came rushing out of the archway after Mika, still shouting 'kill kill kill kill kill'

"Mika! Baymax!" Hiro yelled before running over to where the two were. In an effort to get away, Mika tripped on some steps that were by the entryway to the commons, she looked up to see Baymax charging at her. She covered her face with her arms, then she heard something strange, she looked up again to see Hiro pushing Baymax out of the way, having little effect. Baymax quickly pushed him to the ground and stood over the small teen, raising his fist.

"Kill."

Hiro thought the next thing he would see was Baymax's fist on his face, but something happened. The others had got to the scene and were holding Baymax back, Hiro took this opportunity to jump up and retract the card from Baymax's chest, causing him to deflate and power off.

"Mika, are you alright?" Hiro asked rushing to aid her.

"I-I think so. Hiro, what happened?" she asked out of breath.

"I don't know, it's almost like…" Hiro froze, and then slowly looked at the card in his hand, it was Baymax's fighting card. "No." He ran back to where Baymax was, then pressed the button on his chest again, the compartment opened once again, but it was empty. Tadashi's card wasn't there.

**A/N TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? YOU BETCHA! WHAT HAPPENED TO BAYMAX? WILL UPDATE TOMORROW HOPEFULLY, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, WOW PEOPLE ARE READING IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**

**:D**


	12. The Discovery

"That's impossible," Hiro said to himself. "Oh no." the man must have taken Tadashi's original card. How did he know about it? What did he want with Tadashi's card? Who was he?

"Hiro, what happened?" Honey asked.

"That guy from last night, he took Tadashi's card, but left this one. Don't you get it? He wanted us to find Baymax, so he would try to kill us." Hiro explained.

"Hiro, what's going on?" Mrs. Gorman asked.

"Baymax went crazy, the man from last night took Tadashi's code for healthcare, and he went crazy and tried to kill Mika." He said.

"Oh gosh," she whispered. A man came running up to them handing what looked like a small black rectangular box.

"Ma'am, I have the security footage from the previous night." He handed Mrs. Gorman the tape.

"Hiro, come with me." She said, they walked back into a room with a small television and put in the tape. It revealed the empty hallway containing Hiro's lab. A man soon came into view, dressed just like any student, blue button up shirt, a vest, and dress pants, complete with a large bag on his back. He didn't look like the man that Hiro had encountered a week ago, but his back was turned from the camera. The man walked up to Hiro's lab door and opened it with the swipe of a keycard.

"Hiro, did you leave your keycard somewhere in the school last night?" Mrs. Gorman asked.

"No, I always have it on me." He responded. The next shot was of him walking into the room and closing the door. Mrs. Gorman fast forwarded it to the point where he was exiting, his bag looked bigger now, he guessed Baymax was in it. Mrs. Gorman stopped it at the perfect point where his face was visible, she squinted to look at it closer.

"Nori?" she asked, eyes getting wider and examining the face even closer.

"Who?" Hiro asked.

"Nori Malmar. He was a student at the institute when I was going here, I didn't know him well but I knew who he was." She explained.

"How long has it been since you went to school here?"

"Only three years-" she stopped her sentence, then turned to look at Hiro. "Hiro, I know what's going on."

"What?" he asked with confusion.

"Nori Malmar was working on a robotic project with another student, but after the early designs where done, Nori wanted the project for himself. The two broke out fighting and soon Nori got violent, this caused him to be banned from the institute while the other student continued on their project." She grabbed Hiro's shoulders. "Hiro, his partner was Tadashi." Hiro's heart stopped.

"WHAT?" he yelled a little too loud.

"That explains why he had a key to your room, your lab was his and Tadashi's. He must have kept the key he had."

"He's trying to get Baymax back." Hiro said finally.

"I'll call the police and report him," she said turning around and picking up a phone. "Don't worry, we'll catch him before he gets away with that chip." When she turned around again, Hiro was gone, and the door was wide open.

**A/N HOPE EVERYONE HAS A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! I DON'T THINK I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW BUT WHO KNOWS? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I MADE A SMALL HOLIDAY DRABBLE FOR HTTYD 2 IF ANYONE WANTS TO READ IT, JUST CHECK OUT MY PAGE! HAPPY SNOGGLETOG! **

**:D**


	13. The Criminal

Hiro ran down into the commons where the others were still packing up the, now deflated, Baymax.

"Hiro," Mika exclaimed, running over to him, "Did you find out who it was?" she asked. How could he explain? She didn't know who Tadashi was, and he really did not want to talk about it, especially not now.

"It was, uh, an old student from the institute. He took the healthcare card that, uh, I made." Hiro lied. "Then left the fighting card Baymax uses during missions."

"What does he want?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"I-I don't know." He lied again.

"Hiro, we have Baymax in his case." Wasabi said walking up to him and handing over the large object. "He should be safe without the chip."

"Good, thank you all so much. I don't know what would have happened if you guys weren't there." Hiro said facing the others.

"Don't worry kid, we wouldn't let you down." Fred said smiling.

"Hiro, who did this?" GoGo asked sternly. Hiro glanced back at Mika.

"Uh, Mika why don't you go wait with Krei while we put Baymax up? Just, to make sure it's still safe." He asked.

"Okay," she said slightly nodding, Hiro turned to walk away, before she hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered, he hugged her back, then walked over to the crowd of worried students. Hiro led the others back to his lab and closed the door tightly behind them when they arrived.

"Alright Hiro, spit it out." GoGo said again. Hiro looked at them worried.

"The man, who took Baymax, he was an old student at the institute. He was working with Tadashi in Baymax's early development." When he said this they all looked surprised.

"Nori did this?" Wasabi asked.

"Why would he want Baymax?" Honey asked as well.

"I think he wants to get revenge for being kicked out. He wants what was originally his and Tadashi's." Hiro replied, the others were about to carry on until they heard a fast series of knocks on the door. When Hiro opened it, Mrs. Gorman came rushing in, he closed the door behind her.

"Everyone, you need to see this." She said holding up a piece of paper, they all gathered around her as she read it. "Nori is a criminal, a BIG criminal. Ever since he left the institute he's had, 2 accounts of theft, 4 accounts of police harassment, and 9 accounts of fleeing. He was in jail for over six months but escaped during a prison riot, the police couldn't track him. That, was over a year ago."

"Who knows what he's created?" Hiro asked under his breath.

"He wasn't so smart though, he couldn't have gone too far. And we have him on camera, they'll find him, I'm sure." She concluded. "I need to go talk to the police, hang in there everyone." She then left the lab and was soon downstairs again.

"We need to find this guy, now." Hiro said.

"How? He left without a trace." Honey pleaded.

"Wait," GoGo said, everyone turned to her. She then started rummaging through the piles of paper and the drawers to Hiro's desk.

"GoGo, what are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"I knew Nori better than anyone," she said still shifting through the papers. "Me and him, *sigh* even used to date." Fred chuckled at hearing this, before GoGo gave him a threatening look. "If this really is Nori, he would have left a hint. Something."

"How do you know?" Wasabi asked.

"It's safe to say, he's left me more than a few secret letters. Uh, cheesy." She said rolling her eyes, and eventually, pulling out a grey-shaded envelope and examining it. "This is it." She said handing it to Hiro. He quickly opened it and looked at what it said.

_"If you really want Tadashi's chip back, meet me Billar's construction site at midnight three days from now. Bring Baymax, maybe we can make a deal." _Hiro read aloud, then put the paper down.

"It's a trap, he'll do anything in his power to get Baymax." Honey said.

"We can't just not go, he's our only chance to get the card back." Wasabi implied.

"That guy obviously has an advantage. He was smart enough to hack into the security camera footage, need I remind you that he has a huge magnet thingy that could probably move a train, if he really wanted." Fred butted in. "What do we have?"

"We," Hiro started, turning towards the group again. "Have something he doesn't."

Mika waited for what seemed like forever before she decided to move, she didn't want to intrude on Hiro, so she would go ask Mrs. Gorman to fill her in. She walked up to a table where Mrs. Gorman sat.

"Hello, Mrs." She said, nervously.

"Oh, hello Mika." She said motioning her to sit next to her. She abided.

"I don't know what's happening, and, I was hoping you can tell me." The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Well, where do I begin. I guess it all started with Tadashi." She said.

"Oh, right. Who's this Tadashi guy everyone was talking about." Mika asked…Mrs. Gorman looked at the student with mixed emotions in her eyes, it mostly consisted of sadness and surprise. She let out a sigh, and then replied.

"Looks like there's a lot Hiro hasn't told you."

**A/N SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF CHAPTERS, UH, CHRISTMAS BREAK IS GOING BY SO FAST! WOW, THE FEELS ARE PILING UP! SEVERAL WANTED MIKA TO TALK TO HIRO ABOUT TADASHI…WELL, DON'T WORRY, 'SOMETHING' HAPPENS ON THAT MATTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**:D **


	14. The Rage

"So what's the plan, Hiro?" Fred asked.

"I don't know yet, but he gives us time to prepare. He wants us to come ready to fight, he must have something big planned." Hiro said.

"What are we gonna do?" Honey asked.

"We'll make a plan, starting tonight. We can't let anyone know where we're going. Everyone, we'll have a video conference tonight, which gives me time to think." Hiro replied.

"We have to be careful Hiro, who knows what this guy's capable of." Wasabi implied, Hiro nodded back.

"I'll go tell Mika." And with that, he was on his way downstairs.

Mika's heart broke at hearing this, Mrs. Gorman was telling her all about how Hiro came to be. Tadashi, Baymax, Callahan and everything else she needed to know. What to think? Should she tell Hiro? No, she couldn't, could she? Just as Mrs. Gorman had finished Hiro came running up beside them.

"Mika, I need to talk to you." He said.

"Uh, sure." She said back, uncomfortable from what she had just heard. She gave one last nod to Mrs. Gorman before walking off with Hiro.

"We're meeting this guy three days from now, we need to be prepared though. I'm thinking of ways to execute the order but it'll take time. Meet us on group chat tonight and we'll discuss it." He said.

"Hiro, what is he planning?" She asked.

"I don't know something big. He wouldn't be doing all this for nothing. Don't worry, I'll think of something." The rest of the day was just questions about what had happened, at least for Mika, for Hiro it included sitting in his lab devising ways to outsmart this guy.

When Hiro got home later that night he immediately got to his computer, the others were soon on the screen.

"Okay, I think I know how to stop him." He said.

"Good, we need all the help we can get." Wasabi said.

"What do we do, Hiro?" Honey asked.

"We'll meet up at the site like he said, but Mika, Baymax and I will go alone, her shockwave ability will be the only thing stopping him from controlling us all. I'll see about this deal he's talking about. You guys will be stations outside, here." He pulled out a map of the construction site and pointed to a particular spot. "You guys hear any commotion, which I'm sure you will, get inside. Now, there's a series of stairwells on the eastern perimeter, you all will work your way to the top and you must do it quickly and quietly. We can hold him off for a while but I'm not sure what he's capable of." They all nodded in agreement.

"Until then, we need to do everything we can to prepare for this guy." Hiro said finally.

"I've been working on a new element for my chemical bag, that new radioactive substance I was telling you about. I've managed to sample it and make infuse it into my bombs." Honey said enthusiastically.

"I've increased my super-jump!" Fred said raising his hand.

"Smaller disks, faster skates, I think I can do it." GoGo said.

"See? We can do it, we just have to give it our all." Hiro said. "Now everyone, let's get working." He said then exited the chat. Hiro spent all the next day making his armor more compatible, if Mika can break it with one punch, it obviously could be broken again. He sat in his lab shielded from everyone besides the small deflated suit of Baymax. Hiro looked over to where he sat.

"Don't worry Baymax, I'm gonna stop this guy. I promise." He said knowing that the robot could not hear him, then went back to work. The next two days went by very slowly, everyone was working on something for that night. Now only one day away, Hiro barley felt the need to go to the institute. But with odds against him, he decided he would go just to make small improvements. When he arrived the first thing he did was check his laptop for anything, he saw in the corner that someone had called him to chat. Who would do that? He was already at the institute, but he abided anyways. A dark screen soon appeared, all Hiro could see was a faint outline on a man. A dark voice spoke.

"Hello Hiro, know me?" it said.

"You!" Hiro yelled.

"Yes, _me!_ Let me guess, GoGo found my letter?" he said.

"We know who you are Nori! You used to go to school here, you worked with my brother!" Hiro said.

"Ah, yes, Tadashi. He was a good guy." Nori chuckled, "Was." Hiro felt his blood broil.

"The police know who you are, and they will find you!" Hiro yelled.

"Well then I guess I have nothing to lose. And if you even think about bringing the police to our little pow-wow tomorrow night, you can say goodbye to this." The figure held up a lime green card in his hand, Hiro recognized it to be Tadashi's healthcare card.

"Why? All of this for Baymax!" Hiro said.

"I don't just want Baymax! I want revenge for what your brother did to me!" Nori yelled.

"Tadashi didn't do anything to you! You did it to yourself!" Hiro yelled back. Nori calmed, then spoke softly.

"You know, I have to give your brother credit. He was the smartest person I knew, Baymax, the healthcare card…your nanobots." Hiro got silent, then slowly spoke.

"H-How do you know-" Nori cut him off.

"I was there the night of your presentation. I saw everything, the awards, the bots, even the fire." Nori spoke, Hiro listened. "Your brother was quite the hero, the way he went back for Callahan." Hiro began to shake with anger. "Do you know what the last thing I said to your brother was, when they were dragging me out of the institute in handcuffs? I said, 'you took away my everything, and one day, I'll take away your everything.' And when I say I'm gonna do something, I _always _do it."

Hiro took a moment to process what he meant.

"You know, it's really hard for the police to find the cause of a fire that big, that destructive, that…deadly."

Hiro _froze_. He felt like suddenly he was made of glass, shattered into a million little pieces. The only noise he heard was Nori's evil laughter.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Hiro screamed leaping from his chair.

"Well look at this kid go! He really is a genius!" Nori yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HE WAS MY BROTHER! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Hiro said still screaming.

"YOUR BROTHER BETRAYED ME!" He laughed again. "And now, I'm making sure no one will betray me ever again." And with that, the stranger was gone, and the window closed. Hiro sunk to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. He heard pounding on his door, it was unlocked, but he said nothing. He heard it slam open and the sound of small footsteps running in his direction, yet he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Hiro! What happened?" Mika said, getting on her knees next to him. He slowly raised his head, she could see tears running down his face. "Hiro?"

"The man, Nori" Hiro said in-between sobs. "He started the fire at the institute last year. Mika's heart broke yet again. "It's all his fault!" Hiro still recalled that Mika did not know who Tadashi was and he _really _did not want her to know. All of his sadness, very quickly turned to a fire-like anger that boiled inside of him. He turned to Baymax's charger station, a faint splash of remembrance flooded his brain, when he sent Baymax to kill Callahan when he heard about what really happened that fateful night of the fire. He knew it was not the right thing to do, but his anger, once again got the best of him.

"Tell the others the plan has changed. We're killing Nori the second we see him." Hiro said getting up and walking to Baymax. Mika looked at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"What? Hiro I thought we were going to negotiate?" she asked standing.

"He doesn't deserve it, he deserves to die!" Hiro said grabbing Baymax's battle card and shoving it in his pocket.

"Hiro listen, I know what you feel, but this isn't the right thing to do!" Hiro stopped at looked at her.

"What?" he asked with eyes that bore through Mika's soul. "You, have NO IDEA what I'm feeling!" He yelled.

"Hiro, we're supposed to help people, that's what you promised me, remember?!" She yelled back. Hiro went back to what he was doing. "Why are you doing this? To defend Baymax? To get back at Nori? To avenge Tadashi?!" she said.

Hiro stopped, then slowly turned towards her.

"Mrs. Gorman told me everything. The fire, Tadashi, Callahan. _Everything._" He said nothing. "I know it must be unbelievably hard for you but you have to remember, Tadashi-" he cut her off.

"YEAH, YEAH, TADASHI'S STILL HERE, HE WOULDN'T WANT THIS, I'M BETTER THAN THAT! I DON'T CARE! THAT MAN KILLED MY BROTHER!" He screamed.

"SO YOU'RE GONNA SOLVE IT BY KILLING HIM?! HIRO THAT'S NOT RIGHT! STOP GOING AROUND LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO'S LOST SOMEONE!" She yelled back,_ where was this coming from_? Hiro stepped closer to her, angrier than he had ever been in his life.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING!" he screamed pushing her shoulder, she could easily push back, but she didn't want to hurt Hiro. She only prayed he was thinking the same thing. "I'M NOT GOING TO GO AROUND ANYMORE LIKE EVERYTHING IS OKAY! BECAUSE IT'S NOT! AND IT NEVER WAS!" He continued. "STOP TRYING TO STOP ME!" and he was done.

"Hiro, I don't care what you do, just try to think about it first. I know you better than that, and so did Tadashi." She said.

"You don't know anything about Tadashi, I don't need you to look out for me! I don't need you to tell me right from wrong, for all I care you can sit in your lab working on your dumb inventions." He said glaring.

She stared back at him, she had never been this angry before. She fought back all the urge to slap him, and soon tears were welling in her eyes. Only seeing this did Hiro come to realize what he had just said, those things weren't true! Not one word! He was just angry! He reached his hand out to her.

"Mika." He spoke softly. "I didn't-" Mika flinched when he got close, then she very quickly ran out of the room and down the hall faster than she ever had before, tears filling her eyes. Hiro just stood there, before taking the card out of his pocket and throwing it across the room, shattering it.

The others weren't expecting Mika to run out of the hall, heck, she came in so early they didn't even know she was there, they all began to get deeply worried when they saw the tears streaming down her face. Honey stepped out.

"Mika, are you okay?" Mika ignored her and ran out of the institute, still crying.

"Something's up." GoGo said standing, then they all hurried to Hiro's lab. When they got there, Hiro was still hyperventilating, trying his best to render what had just took place.

"Hiro," Wasabi said, trying to get his attention. "what happened to Mika?"

"She just ran out of the institute crying." Honey said. Hiro looked at the ground.

"Nori started the fire last year. He was the one who killed Tadashi." Everyone got silent, no one knew what to say. "Mika knew about Tadashi, and, I got angry. I wanted to send Baymax after Nori, she stopped me and we started fighting. I lashed out at her, after all she's done for me." The others looked sympathetically at Hiro, before they all walked up and started hugging him. Hiro realized something then, Tadashi may be gone, but he still had so many people here who cared so much for him. He gave in and hugged them back. When they broke apart Honey looked him in the eye.

"It's okay to be sad Hiro." She said, GoGo stepped forward.

"Let's go find Sparky."

**A/N OMG…DRAMA! I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR A GOOD HEARTFELT MOMENT! WOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG, JUST COULDN'T STOP WRITING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AS ALWAYS. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**:D**


	15. The Battle (part 1)

Hiro and the others walked outside of the institute after that, just to see Mika sitting on a bench by the fountain.

"I'll go talk to her." Hiro said quietly. He walked over to the fountain, careful not to make her even more upset. "Mika," he said, she didn't look at him, just kept her head down. He slowly sat beside her, keeping his eyes at the fountain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said back there. It's just-" she stopped him.

"My parents died two years ago." she said, this caught Hiro off guard. "The house was on fire and," she sighed. "My dad told me to get out as soon as possible while he got my mom." Hiro said nothing, just listened. "By the time help came, it was too late." she looked down. "I had no other family so, I'm living in a foster home." Now Hiro knew why she never told him about her past.

"Mika, I'm so sorry." He said. "My parents are gone too. It hasn't been any easier now that Tadashi's gone." she looked at him then. "But, we can't change the past. All we can do is hope for a better future."

"I'm sorry about Tadashi, Hiro. He must have been pretty amazing." she said.

"Yeah, he was." he said looking down again. "Mika, do you forgive me?" he said. She hesitated for a second, then smiled her sweet smile, as did he.

"So, is operation kill the bad guy still in order?" she asked. Hiro chuckled.

"How about we talk to him first." Hiro implied.

"That's, the Hiro I know." she said, then stood up. He did as well, and they both made their way to the others.

"Everything okay?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Mika replied.

"Good, we wouldn't want it any other way." Wasabi said.

"Are we still good for tonight?" Fred asked.

"You got it." Hiro replied. "Now, everyone get anything else you might need, we'll meet up at Fred's house." Everyone nodded and split up. Hiro ran back to his lab and grabbed his armor and Baymax. He looked at the tattered remains of his battle card. Well, he might be making a new one of those, but it can wait. He wouldn't me needing Baymax's help tonight.

After a while everyone was in Fred's room, preping to leave.

"I say the second this guy tries something, we attack." GoGo said clicking her helmet into place.

"No, he doesn't know you guys are coming. I don't even know if he know's we're together. Mika and I will go alone to meet him, like I said, and Mika will hide when we get up there. She's the only thing stopping him from using that magnetic device." He said.

"But Hiro, what if the currents aren't strong enough?" she asked. Hiro thought for a second.

"We'll just have to believe they will be." Everyone was finally ready to go and they headed out a few hours after dark, taking Wasabi's car and hunkering down so no one would see them. _Fred especially had issues getting his suit in the car._ Soon they arrived, the place was totally empty. It was an average construction site, the large concrete building was stood in place, with large construction vehicles surrounding it. It was maybe six or seven stories tall. A suitable place for a secret trade to take place.

It was starting to get very stormy outside, Mika looked up and immedietly noticed the lightning bolts surging through the clouds.

Hiro got ready to move up with Baymax in hand, and Mika behind him. He turned to the others.

"Remember, only if things start to get ugly. Take those staircases to the top, and remember, be very quiet." He said, they nodded. "We'll give you a signal," Hiro thought for a moment. "Watch the windows, if we throw something out of one, we need help."

"So watch your heads." Mika said, this made Wasabi flinch.

He and Mika went inside and started up the many levels of stairs. When they reached the top, there was a door with a window on it, when he looked through, he saw the dark figure standing in the middle of the room, back turned from the door.

"Okay, when I open the door, you run behind that stack of wood. It's to dark over there, he won't see you enter but you have to do it fast." Hiro whispered. She nodded. Hiro reached up his hand and slowly turned the handle on the door. As quietly as he could, he opened it and Mika bolted for the wood. He closed the door loud enough so that Nori would know that he was there.

"You're early." he said, turning around. "Nice outfit." Nori said gesturing to his armor.

"I brought Baymax." Hiro said back, trying to hold back all of the emotions he had going through him at that moment. Still hanging on the fact that the man standing in front of him was his brother's murderer.

"Good, good. Now, how about a trade?" he said.

"Trade for what?" Hiro asked.

"Well, Baymax of course." Nori said almost laughing.

"Why would you want Baymax if you already have the card. Why not just build another?" Hiro asked.

"I didn't stick around that long. After your brother and I made the chip, well, that's when things got ugly." He said starting to pace.

"Baymax isn't anything without that chip, I still don't understand why you what to trade it for him." Hiro said.

"Well," Nori chuckled. "Who said I was going to do anything with this chip." he said. "Imagine this, I make a new model for the chip, only instead of healthcare, it has a much more... Malevolent use." Hiro then understood what he was talking about.

"You're gonna use Baymax for evil?" Hiro asked. Nori chuckled again.

"Pretty great plan right?" he asked.

"You'll never get away." Hiro started. "The police know who you are."

"Yeah, and they have for over a year. Obviously they aren't smart enough to track me." Nori said.

"So you're telling me, if I give you Baymax, you'll give me Tadashi's card back?" Hiro asked. Nori smiled.

"A deal is a deal." He said. Hiro really thought, if he did give him Baymax, they would surley be able to stop him before he escaped. But was he really gonna take that chance? Did he really have a choice? He looked at Baymax's charger station, then set it on the ground, and gentley pushed it over to the man.

"YES!" Nori yelled. "It's finally mine!" He said picking it up and examining it.

"Alright, you have Baymax, now give me Tadashi's chip!" Hiro yelled.

"Oh right," Nori placed Baymax on the ground. "About that." Nori lifted his hand and turned on the magnetic device, aiming at Hiro. The metal on Hiro's armor was soon lifted off the ground, as was Hiro, unable to move.

"What are you doing?!" Hiro asked struggling. "We had a deal!"

"Oh yes, and you should know something else about me, I'm a liar!" Nori said sarcastically, then started laughing his evil laugh. Then, Hiro fell. Not too hard, but he felt it. Nori looked at his magnetic wepon in confusion, then tried to use it again, nothing. Hiro looked over to where Mika was hid, he could faintly see the outline of her, holding out her hand with little electric sparks coming out of her fingertips. Absorbing the electricity that came from the device.

"What?" Nori asked himself. Trying harder and harder to get it to work.

"Last chance Nori," Hiro said, smirking. Nori looked at him with head-splitting anger.

"Why you little!" Nori yelled, walking over to Hiro with fists balled in anger.

"HIRO!" A voice yelled. Nori looked in the direction, to see a young girl standing there. A terrified expression plastered on her face. Then Nori started to chuckle.

"This is your defense?" he asked. "How...Pathetic." then started to walk over to the girl.

"So you're the bad guy?" she said, trying to shake the fear out of her expression.

"In the flesh." he said, still walking.

"Thought you'd be taller." she said, sarcastically.

"Any last words?" he asked, balling his fists again.

"Sure, um, you might want to turn around." Nori looked at her confused, then turned to look at Hiro, a large wooden plank in his hand, swinging towards his head. But Nori caught it, and yanked it out of Hiro's hands.

"Clever. Just, not clever enough." he swung it at Hiro's feet, causing him to fall to the ground. Mika quickly found the nearest brick and threw it out he window.

"I just hope they have a plan." GoGo said.

"I don't like this. What happens if they can't give us the signal, what if they're in trouble?" Wasabi asked, just then, a brick came flying down and landed in front of him, making him jump back and scream like a girl.

"Well, that answers that." GoGo said, then they all started up the staircase.

"Let him go!" Mika yelled, then kicked Nori away from Hiro, who was still on the ground. He got up and looked around for Nori, who was no where to be found.

"Where'd he go?" Hiro asked. Just then, Mika's feet were lifted up from underneath her, and she was flailing upside down in the air, screaming in fear.

"Aftershock! The currents!" she twisted the knob on her helmet to swich the currents back on.

"Where is he?!" she yelled. Hiro stopped and listened for movement, then a pencil fell from a desk that was in the corner.

"There!" he yelled. Mika pointed the currents in that direction, the next thing she knew she was falling to the ground, landing on her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked, careful not to touch the currents.

"I think so," she said. "Where is he?"

"Right here." Nori said. They both looked up to see the man standing above them. "Shoulda stayed out of it Hiro." he said, just then, a ball of some sort of goop was surrounding his feet, locking him in place.

"What the?!" He yelled, then turned to see three people and one gigantic monster looking at him.

"Uh, no, I think _you_ should've stayed out of it." GoGo said.

"GoGo! How's it going babe? I haven't seen you in forever." Nori said.

"Don't call me that Nori, you selfish piece of filth!" she angrily replied.

"We're giving you a chance to leave Nori, if you take it, you leave with nothing and the police find you later. Or, you leave with Baymax and we stop you." Honey said.

"Option three?" Nori asked, Honey shook her head.

"Give us the card Nori." Hiro commanded.

"What, you mean this?" Nori pulled out a lime green chip and held it into the air.

"Give it to us!" Hiro yelled. Nori, looked at the others, then looked at Mika, smirking.

"I have a better idea." He said, he broke out of the goop, then turned on his magnetic device. Before Mika could stop him, he pointed it at Mika and sent her flying towards the nearest concrete wall. She fell to the ground, uncounscious.

"AFTERSHOCK!" Hiro yelled, he was about to run to aid her, but Hiro was also lifted off his feet and thrown across the room. Honey turned to her chemical bag and was about to take out a chemical grenade, but her bag was soon on the ground, and she was knocked to her feet. GoGo was speeding around the room, thinking of a way to get that device. But Nori had seen her, and retracted one of her disks from her feet, causing her to go out of control and crash into a wood pile.

"Hey dummy!" Nori turned to see Wasabi standing there with his plasma cutters ready to fight. Nori raised his hand and retracted his gloves, causing the plasma to turn off. "Uh, haha." Wasabi laughed nervously. Nori then sent him flying to the same wood pile GoGo ran into. She was actually starting to stand up, before Wasabi hit her, and they were both down.

"Look like it's up to me!" Fred said. "Super jump!" he said, then...went smashing into the celing, only to be bounced back onto the floor. "Oh yeah, we're inside." he said. Nori just looked at him and shrugged. When he turned around, Hiro was standing there, Baymax in hand.

"I'm not letting go, Nori. There's nothing you can do now, that is if you really want Baymax." Nori looked around, then smiled.

"Or is there?" he said. Then faced his device to a metal desk on the opposite side of the room, sending it flying towards Hiro. When it hit, he let go of Baymax and was sent to a wall, bouncing off of it onto the ground. Nori chuckled.

Mika looked around her at the events that had just unfolded, then unsteadily, stood up. Nori noticed this and started walking over to her. She faced her electric currents towards the device, but no electricity was displayed. She tried turning the knob to full blast, but nothing. Oh no...It was out of battery.

"Looks like you're out of ideas." Nori said. Mika thought, looking all around her, trying to think of something to do. She looked at the compartment in her boot, containing the Selenium Shockwave. Then turned to a door with a sign above it that read...

'Roof Access'

She knew what to do.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! MY COMPUTER WAS DOWN FOR A WEEK AND I JUST GOT IT BACK! AND I HAVE TO USE A PROGRAM WITHOUT AUTO-CORRECT SO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES. ONLY A COUPLE CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE END! MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**:D**


	16. The Battle (part 2)

"Sure about that?" She asked, then bolted towards the door, opening it quickly and rushing up the stairs. Nori was quick to follow her, but as he walked through the door, he turned around, picked up a cinder block and broke off the door handle. He made his way up the stairs, when he reached the top he walked out onto an open roof and looked around, not seeing the young girl. Just then, Mika came out from behind the opened door and kicked his leg, making him fall to the ground.

"You think you're so brave doing that?" he asked, looking at her. "You just lost all my aspect of mercy."

"You have no mercy." Mika replied. Then was about to kick him again, but Nori copied her move from earlier and grabbed it, pushing it upwards so she was now on the ground. He grabbed a nearby pipe and walked back to Mika. He swung it at her body, but she rolled out of the way before impact. She stood and looked at him, he was about to swing again, before she caught the pipe and pulled on it until he was in front of her, grabbing his wrist, and yanking off the magnetic device, throwing it off the roof. Nori fumed.

"Well, _Aftershock,_ does that suit give you the ability to fly?" he lunged forward and grabbed her by her arms, she shreiked in terror as he started walking towards the ledge of the building.

Hiro slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, searching for anyone missing. Honey, check, Wasabi and GoGo, check, Fred, check, Baymax, check. Mika...where was she? He then heard an earsplitting scream coming from above him, from what he asumed was the roof. He got up and sprinted in the door's direction, but he had no luck opening it.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Mika screamed. She was looking down the ledge now, at least a 70 foot drop over a pile of construction tools.

"I think I can, and I will!" Nori yelled back struggling to keep her in his grip.

"Come on Nori! You know I had a better plan than this!" she said with anger in her eyes.

"Oh I suspected it, but you'll never get to use it, heck, you'll never see the light of day again!" He was preping to let go, before looking at her and saying one last sentence. "Looks like it's over for all of you."

"No! Just you!" Mika yelled, then kicked him in the stomach and swinging herself back onto the roof's surface, running in the opposite direction. Nori looked down to see a metal rod sticking out of his pocket. He took it out to examine exactly what it was, before he looked up, to see a flash of white appear all around him. Mika had no time to see the lightning hit, she just knew that she had to get away, but she didn't get far enough.

Hiro finally got the door open after ramming into it multiple times. He ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, before opening the roof door to a horror-scene like senario.

The pavement that was once a subtle grey color was now stained black, everything, buckets, pipes, cinder blocks were all scattered around the sides. Hiro looked over to see Nori laying there by the ledge, not knowing if the man was dead or just unconscious. But any worry of if the man would still be alive was immediatley replaced by dread, when he looked towards the center of the roof, and saw a small girl, dressed in a dark purple and black metalic suit...lying there...not moving...not breathing.

"Aftershock." Hiro whispered silently to himself, before running over to her side and falling to his knees. "Nonononononono!" He started. "Please!"

Hiro tried shaking her awake, to no avail. "Aftershock!" he yelled. "Aftershock!" he tried again. "MIKA!" still nothing. He felt tears flooding his eyes, he took her in his arms, and started sobbing silently. "Please," he said in the quietest tone. "I don't want to lose you too."

He grabbed her lifeless hand, and noticed that something was in it. He took the object and pulled away to see what it was.

Tadashi's card.

He asumed she must have grabbed it at some point when he had her. She did all of this for him. And now...she was gone.

The others arrived to the scene moments later, ramming through the door and looking around at the black-stained cement. Before finding their friend on his knees, with a lifeless body in his arms. Honey, Wasabi, Fred, and Even GoGo started to tear up.

As Hiro held her, he noticed some weird feeling in his armor, like he was being...shocked. He looked at her as the feeling got intense, so intense that he had to let go of her. He could see white currents of electricity surging through her suit, getting brighter, and brighter. Before it was so bright he couldn't see anything. Then, it stopped.

He was rewarded with the sound of a big, life-filled gasp for air. He looked down to see Mika sitting up turning the knob on her helmet down to 0. Panting frantically.

"MIKA!" Hiro yelled, before hugged her as tightly as he could, and soon, she abided.

"Hiro! Thank goodness your okay!" she yelled. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Y-You were dead! How-" he didn't know what to say.

"My suit-it was out of power, the surge from the lightning strike must have recharged it. The power must have been so great in my suit that-" he cut her off.

"It must have caused Electrical Cardioversion! It restarted your heart!" Hiro yelled.

"It must have been too much for the rubber inline to handle! I don't believe it!" she replied, then the others ran up and gave the pair a big group hug.

"I'm so glad you two are okay!" Honey exlaimed.

"You really scared us Sparky!" GoGo said.

"Thanks you guys!" Mika responded.

"Thanks us? You saved our butts!" Fred yelled.

"You're the hero, Mika." Wasabi said. This made Mika chuckle.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Hiro." Mika said looking at Hiro, giving an affectionate smile. As did he.

"I dnfsk-mftlst will not give uppnfdst." they heard a muffled voice say. They all looked over to see Nori struggling to stand, twitching with sparks. He began to walk unsteadily in their direction. "Do you know who I-(_spark_)-am! I will-(_twich_)-not be fooled by a bunch of-" when he was within a few feet's distance, Mika lifted her fist and tazed him. Making him spazz out even more and fall to the ground again.

"Ha, I told you it would come in handy." she said looking at Hiro, who laughed as well.

**A/N WELL, THAT'S THE END...JK! THERE'S STILL ANOTHER CHAPTER LEFT, IT WONT BE VERY LONG BUT IT SHOULD BE A GOOD ENDING. I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING FIGHTING SCENES SO I HOPE THIS WASN'T TO BAD. BEEN FEELING SICK THESE PAST FEW DAYS, WELL, AT LEAST WRITING HELPED ME TAKE MY MIND OFF OF IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**:D**


	17. The Aftershock

Hiro and the others tied Nori up to the top of the building and called the police afterwards. They eventually showed up and arrested him, and he wont be getting out anytime soon either. After they found him, he tried ratting out who the actual people who did this to him were, but clearly, they didn't believe him. Dispite the events that took place that night, everything went on as if it had never happened, at least for the institute, but the heros wouldn't soon forget that historical night. Hiro walked up to Mika's lab door, knocked, and soon it was opened.

"Hey, Hiro." she said with a smile.

"Hey, um, you left this at the scene last night." He handed her a metalic metal rod, she lit up at seeing the object.

"Oh my gosh! The Selenium Shockwave! I can't believe I left it there!" she yelled.

"Well, I don't really blame you, I mean, I probably would be forgetfull too if I had just died." he said, she gave an annoyed smirk.

"Hmm, well thank you Hiro, I don't know what I'd do without it." she said.

"Like I said, keep working with this, it seems to work pretty well." Hiro laughed.

"Got that right." she said chuckling as well. They both stared at each other for a moment, giving in to the fact that they had come a long way in the past few weeks. Hiro took a deep breath before stuttering like a small child.

"Mika-um, I-I was just w-wondering if, maybe you would-uh-like to..." this made Mika laugh, and silenced him with a small kiss on the cheek, making him freeze and turn a deep shade of red. Mika chuckled. He finally snapped out of his state and smiled lovingly at her.

"So, robot-boy, what's next?" she asked, gesturing to her 'Big Hero 7' suit of armor in her lab.

Hiro smirked.

**A/N OKAY...THAT'S THE END, AT LEAST OF THIS STORY. HEHE. ****THERE WILL BE OTHER FANFICTIONS SURROUNDING THIS STORY, SO KEEP YOUR EYE OUT FOR THOSE! ****I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN ME! WELL, TIME FOR ME TO GO...JUST KIDDING...LIKE I SAID, BE CHECKING MY PROFILE FOR OTHER STORIES! LUV YALL!**

**:D**


	18. NEW STORY PREVIEW!

**A/N THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW TO A NEW STORY REVOLVING AROUND THESE CHARACTERS, IT SHOULD BE UPLOADED IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS SO KEEP YOUR EYE OUT FOR IT.**

Everything was perfect. Hiro had Baymax back, they were back to patroling the city at night for any crimes they could locate, and Mika was really getting settled into the group. But there was one thing that was plaguing Hiro ever since that night. Nori had said he started the fire at the institute , but so did Callahan. It couldn't have just been some crazy coincidence that they both decided to take revenge that night, could it? It didn't stop pestering him.

"Hiro?" Mika asked, snapping Hiro out of his state. They were both taking a walk to the pond outside the institute, as they now did anytime they could at sunset.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" he asked.

"You seem a little out of it, you okay?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Well, there's something I just can't get out of my mind. It's been bothering me a lot lately." he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stoping in front of him.

"Callahan, when we confronted him last year he admited to starting the fire. But so did Nori." she now looked just as confused as him. "I don't understand." he concluded.

"Hmm," she started thinking, but came up with no solution. "Well, that is strange. But both men are in jail, don't worry about it." she said sympathetically.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sure it's nothing." they continued walking, but Hiro couldn't get the thought out of his head. Something wasn't right.

**A/N NOT VERY LONG, BUT THE STORY SHOULD BE LONGER THAN THIS ONE. I REEEEEEAAAAALLLLLLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY! BE LOOKING OUT FOR THE SECOND ONE! WILL ALSO BE UPLOADING A SERIES OF MINI-EPISODES ABOUT THE TEAM'S LIFE AFTER THIS STORY, SO BE SURE TO CHECK THAT OUT TOO! LUV YALL! PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
